The invention herein is a kind of safety positioner device for utilization in general umbrella structures and is designed for conventionally used umbrella products, especially automatic umbrella structures that are often subject to the phenomenon of inconsistent locking operation, wherein the umbrella tends to naturally revert to the open mode, or wherein the angular disposition of the manually operated locking spring has the shortcoming of causing excessive pressure and pain to the fingers.
The primary objectives of the invention herein are concerned with improving the aforementioned shortcomings by enabling the precision alignment of the contoured leaf spring, the sliding strut spreader and the center pole and thereby produce comfortable and safe operation.
The following drawings accompany the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention herein.